1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system, a mobile terminal, an information processing apparatus, and a control method and, more particularly, to a network system capable of performing communication by short distance wireless communication, a mobile terminal, an information processing apparatus included in the system, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique of paying a fee for printing executed by a printing device by general-purpose electronic money stored in an IC card or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-140990). In a billing and settlement system disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-140990, a print job transmitted by a terminal is printed after a printing device charges for the print job by using general-purpose electronic money. In this system, an information terminal such as a PC transmits a print job, and another IC card is used to charge for the print job. In recent years, there is also known a technique of incorporating the mechanism of general-purpose electronic money of an IC card in a mobile terminal (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-048270).
As another technique, there is known a high-speed data transfer technique using a mobile terminal. This high-speed data transfer technique is known to perform short distance wireless communication in addition to conventional communication via a communication network. A partner communication apparatus of short distance wireless communication is, for example, an MFP (Multi Function Printer). It is known to transmit and receive image data and the like between the MFP and the mobile terminal. By using the above-described mechanism of general-purpose electronic money of an IC card and a mechanism of transmitting and receiving image data and the like using a mobile terminal, it is possible to complete processing from transmission of a print job to payment using one mobile terminal.
Furthermore, to implement efficient communication in terms of the communication speed and operability, it is known to perform short distance wireless communication using two types of communication methods. There has been proposed an arrangement in which information of a targeted unit necessary for the second short distance wireless communication method is transmitted and received by the first short distance wireless communication method with which the communication speed is relatively low and it is possible to reliably specify a communication partner, and high-speed communication is performed by the second short distance wireless communication method using the information (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-166538).
The first short distance wireless communication method is, for example, NFC (Near Field Communication), and the second short distance wireless communication method is, for example, Bluetooth® or wireless LAN. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-140990 proposes a printer which first transmits the communication method and encryption method to be used for next communication by NFC and, in a case where communication is to be switched over, switches over the communication to execute printing using the second communication method. Processing of performing pairing by the first short distance wireless communication method and then switching over the communication to the second short distance wireless communication method will be referred to as a handover hereinafter.
As still another technique, there is known a wireless power supply system including a power supply apparatus for wirelessly outputting power without connection via connector, and an electronic device for recharging a battery by the power wirelessly supplied by the power supply apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113519).
By integrating and using these techniques, an apparatus for paying a value of recharging of a mobile terminal by general-purpose electronic money is considered. Especially, the techniques are applicable to a system in which a recharge function is readily provided to the user whose mobile terminal has a small remaining battery capacity when the user is away from the house, for example, when the user is in a public place, and a value of recharging is paid by electronic money.
When using the above-described conventional wireless power supply system, however, the following problem arises.
That is, although the advantage of wireless power supply is that it is possible to recharge an apparatus by only touching without connecting a connector, the apparatus may be recharged against the user's intention in a case where the user is charged for recharging. For example, if the user accidentally, momentarily touches a recharge stand with a mobile terminal even though the user does not want to recharge the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may enter a recharge mode.